


FLY away

by Whittakerjodie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, if ur not on dw twitter.... good luck charlie1, never in my life did i think i would find myself writing something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The Master decides to get the Doctor's attention. This time, however, he goes a little too far, and the Doctor finds herself experiencing terrible heartbreak yet again.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	FLY away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briannarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannarose/gifts).



> lmao. meme started by the lovely Bee aka Tardisfacts on twitter, thank you for always making us laugh and supplying the TL with Premium Content.

April 22nd, 2020, the Doctor finally managed to land the TARDIS back in Sheffield. She’d meant to drop her companions off two days previously, but the festivities that had taken place on April 20th, 2020 (which Graham demanded never be spoken of again) had thrown them off course. 

“Right, then, a little bit late. Sorry about that” 

The three humans shared an annoyed look as they all walked out of the space-time machine. After a proper goodbye, they would all go back to their real lives, which the author frankly can’t remember at this point. Yaz handed the Doctor her jacket, which she’d borrowed for homoerotic purposes, and waved goodbye as she turned to return to her families flat. 

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a light buzzing from behind her and her lips stretched into a wide, cheshire-cat grin. HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial decided to join her in her goodbyes, venturing out of the police box doors. Graham visibly paled as his eyes landed on the creature, Ryan shaking his head. 

“Aw, look, he wants to say goodbye!” The Doctor said cheerfully. “Most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. And trust me, I’ve seen a lot of adorable things. Isn’t he adorable?” 

The fly continued to buzz absentmindedly around the Doctor, leashed by the pungent aura that surrounded her. 

“I uh- I think we best get going, son” Graham said with a nervous shake in his words. Ryan nodded quickly and they both stepped back with one last uneasy glance at the Doctor’s pet fly before half-walking, half-sprinting away. 

The Doctor raised her hand and outstretched her palm. Lately, she’d been working hard to train the fly to do tasks such as landing in her palm. She could feel the slight tickle of many small legs against her palm and she gasped in delight. When she lowered her hand, she carefully pet the small insect. 

“What a good boy you are!” She said with a smile. There was another buzz- not from HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial, but from the cellular device she kept buried in her coat pockets. Her smile wilted a little. Her companions were all rushing back home and catching up; there could only be one person contacting her. 

She wasn’t surprised that he was, but it had been a while. Over a month ago they’d gotten into a particularly nasty argument about hygiene which had ended with her calling him out for his simp activities and him promptly blocking her from all social media. She would have to add this contact to the list she’d begun many months ago of all his desperate attempts to get her attention. 

“Here, boy, go wait in the TARDIS for me.” The fly could not physically nod or verbally respond, so it simply buzzed and flew away into the depths of the ship. With a roll of her eyes, she opened the message, expecting to see another devious plan being put into action for her to fix. 

Instead, it was a selfie.  _ Not too out of the normal _ , she thought to herself. She and the Master had exchanged pictures thousands of times between the time she’d met him as O and now. The difference in this particular image, however, was that the Master was clothed and holding an aerosol can.  _ It’s certainly not  _ **_that_ ** _ big, _ she thought to herself with a bigger eye roll. 

Curiosity got the best of her and she zoomed in on the can, eyes widening. The label read: RAID flying insect killer.  **_NO!_ ** Her mind screamed. The Master was evil, that was for certain. One day he was a cannibal, the next he was wearing ugly ass uniforms, the next he was trying to commit genocide like it was a daily chore. But  _ this? _ Surely he wouldn’t. Surely he wouldn’t ever dare to go this far, committing such a terrible act against his oldest friend. 

Her horror only grew when she noticed that the Masters selfie had been taken in her TARDIS console room- where HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial had just returned to. 

_ “HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial!!!!!” _ She screamed. She dropped her phone and rushed back into her ship, instantly meeting the eyes of the Master. The entire bottom half of his face was covered up in a purple face mask, helping to shield his airways from the chemicals he was spraying into the air like Febreeze when they hooked up. 

“No!” She wailed. But it was too late; as her head frantically swung from side to side, she failed to locate her precious pet anywhere in the air of the room. Hearts breaking into four, she scanned the floor next, and saw the unmoving corpse of HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial. 

The Timelord's ears vaguely picked up on the sound of the Master cackling, but all her other thoughts were dedicated to the fly as she fell to the floor and scooped it up into her hands. The idea of using her regeneration energy to heal the precious boy briefly came to mind, but it was no use. With her timelord-but-not-timelord bullshit abilities, she could determine that he was completely deceased. 

She let out a short sob. In however the fuck many years of time and space, she imagined she’d become accustomed to loss. She’d been through so much, seen infinity, and lossed things no one could ever understand. Yet every time, her hearts shattered and her carefully built facade of happiness came crumbling down. When the Master left, she’d be alone again. All alone, like always. If the universe took HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial from her, surely they’d take anything and everything until there was nothing left. 

_ But it wasn’t the universe that took HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial, _ she thought to herself. Grief was replaced by a burning hot fury, bringing the Oncoming Storm onto the playing field. The Doctor got to her feet, pocketing the corpse of her pet. Then, with a guttural growl, she sprinted towards the Master and tackled him to the ground. 

He let out a boyish shriek and tried to get away from her, but she was far too feral and far too strong to be moved. The can of RAID rolled off into the distance as she ripped his face mask off, throwing it across the room. 

“ _ Why?!? _ !” She cried, fingers curling into a fist. “Out of all the things you could’ve done- you killed HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial!  _ Why?!” _

Her fist was raised upward, ready to fall in a swing towards the Masters face and he winced, raising his hands up to protect his smexy face. “You wouldn’t!” He stammered. 

“And why not?” The Doctor whispered. “We’ve played this game for millennia, Koschei. I’ve tried to make peace and forgive you for your dastardly deeds, but you’ve gone too far this time. Maybe it’s time I return the favor”

“Don’t!” The Master cried. “I was only trying to get your attention, alright?” 

“What?” 

“I- It’s been months, Doctor. You haven't washed, you haven’t texted to apologize for calling me a simp-” 

“That’s fucking true and you know it, bitch” 

  
“- REGARDLESS, you’ve also been spending copious amounts of time with that damn fly. Where does it end, Doctor? When will you peg me again?”

The Doctor scrambled off of her best enemy, blood boiling. “That’s why you did this? You killed HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial for a _dick appointment?”_

“Don’t be so crass, Theta. I did it for love! Our love! The rage and pain in my hear-” 

“If you want to be pegged,” The Doctor began, voice low and lips curled in a snarl. “You’ll apologize for what you’ve done first.” 

The Master scoffed, then realized her words carried no humor. His face fell. “You can’t be serious” 

“I’ve never been more serious in my life. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. Maybe. I'm from the weird ass rift in the constellation of unexplained plot. I’m like, 4000 years old? and you _ will _ apologize for killing HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial.” 

The Master shrunk under the intensity of her demand and slowly admitted: “I’m sorry, Doctor. I should never have killed HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial.” 

Even though there was always a 99.9% certainty that the Master was lying through his teeth, it was enough to temporarily satisfy his fellow timelord. The Doctor stepped back, fishing into her pockets. Her fingers, which were exploring the depths of the bigger-on-the-inside technology, brushed against her axe body spray, a coldplay cd, and a 34 year old moldy crusty ass custard cream before finding what she was looking for. 

“First, a funeral for my fallen friend.” She whispered, tears landing on the corpse of HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial. The Master groaned, realizing he would have to attend. He wanted nothing to do with the idea of being trapped in a room with dozens of the Doctors human pets as they mourned over her disgusting fly. Karma, however, was being put into motion, and he walked out the doors of the TARDIS and into the funeral home. 

Legends say that there has never been a ceremony as beautiful as the one held in honor of HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial. The Doctor had forced her way into the biggest cathedral in all of space time. Thousands of people and creatures were summoned without warning. All of the Doctor’s foes- the slitheen, the cybermen, the absorbalorf, even the Daleks themselves were present. It’s said, even, that the Weeping angels truly began to weep for the loss that had sent ripples throughout the universe. 

The Doctor’s companions, too, made appearances. Each and every single one awkwardly paid their respects to the dead insect, which was laying on a bed made of gold silk sheets. Candles burned in an arc around the pile, hilighting the barely distinguishable features of his tiny fly body. After everyone had taken a turn saying their goodbyes to the creature they’d only heard about in legends, it was time for the Final Goodbye. 

“HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial may not have had a long life, but they had a good life. And, in turn, they affected my life for the better in a way that no one else ever has. I wrote forget one moment we shared together. Not a single one. Thank you, my friend.” 

  
And so, after the Doctor had concluded her tearful speech complete with that Supreme Jodie Whittaker acting, she stepped off the podium and into the arms of her cherished friends. More and more individuals joined the hug until everyone in the room was hugging and mourning together, hearts crying out for HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial. It’s said that after the funeral concluded, the Doctor returned to her shenanigans with less excitement than before. After thousands of years of loss and despair, losing HP ENVY 5010 Wireless All-in-One Printer with 2 months Instant Ink Trial had broken pieces of her that could never be mended. 

“Rest in peace,” She whispered as she closed the door to the TARDIS and returned to her lonely state. “Fly away…” 


End file.
